narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magnet Release
New Is this a new element or do they just say release ?--Black-Light (talk) 19:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :well it's just been given its name recently but we've seen the element in use from Sasori's use of the Third Kazekage as a puppet.--Cerez365™ 20:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It's most likely a combo of earth style (as metal is an element of the earth) and lighting style to create a electromagnetic field that the user can control and direct, Just as the wood style is earth and water and the larva style is earth and fire and so on! ~ Awar 06:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinkin maybe advanced natures could consist of yin and yang chakra, not just basic chakra natures like earth for example (talk) 08:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Otokage Debut Game For some reason I can't see this chakra nature's debut game even though if I go to edit it, it's there. Dueler65 (talk) 22:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think the template is set up to show them. Omnibender - Talk - 23:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How hasn't Gaara been shown a user with the latest chapter? Gold Dust is heavier than Gaara's sand, hence why its the counter. Gaara had to overpower and lift his sand out of it remember? He would have to have Magnet Release to manipulate the Gold Dust into his Sand Clone and then manipulate it in the Sand Coffin that trapped Joki Boy. --NaruHina fan (talk) 18:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Gaara had to use his sand as a medium to carry the Gold Dust. He mixed it in with his own sand like he said. If he had manipulated it on its own then it'd say he possesses the kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ 18:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::But he had to manipulate it on its own to get it into the sand so it wouldn't fall out. Remember, Gold Dust was explicitly said to be heavier than Gaara's sand. It wouldn't have been able to be integrated into his sand without it being magnetized. --NaruHina fan (talk) 18:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::It still boils down to the fact that instead of mixing it with sand, he could've just manipulated the gold dust without the aid of his sand. Instead he chose to mix it with his own sand.--Cerez365™ 19:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since he had to keep it secret to make the Second Mizukage think it was just his sand?--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Gaara might have used Magnet Release, but he could've easy not have. There's simply no solid proof. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd like to add that just because Gold Dust is heavier than sand, this doesn't mean that Gaara is unable to intergrate the two together, it’s just a simple matter of quantity. Gaara's sand may be able to support the weight of an object but only up to a certain degree, if this value is exceeded as in the case of the Fourth Kazekage’s use of Gold Dust, then Gaara would be unable to manipulate the mixture. However, as long as the weight/concentration of the Gold Dust is kept below this level, then Gaara should have no trouble manipulating it but the additional weight would reduce the speed at which this could be done. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) SSM, you jumping the gun on situations like this is precisely why a great deal of your edits are reverted. If Deva didn't revert them fast enough, I'm certain I would. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) nature combination is this lightning in earth release cause that makes alot of sence cause magnets are made from metal in metal is a part of earth iron nickel cobalt in any other metal part of the earth lightning magnetize the metal or object ( (talk) 02:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) :IF we knew, we'd list it in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 02:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes but the fourth kazekage controlled gold dust in his techniques. Gold isn't magnetic and it isn't even similar to earth (other than being solid). Gold is found in the earth as just pure gold and not a metal ore (like iron oxide or aluminium oxide) (talk) 08:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Otokage http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dust Read the article including the trivia.Umishiru (talk) 08:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Third Kazekage? Why are we speculating that the third kazekage has magnet release? :Because we already knew that his magnetism was a kekkei genkai, and magnetic abilities were recently shown to be an advanced nature. Forth Kazekage is basically the Third Kazekage using gold instead of iron. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Third Kazekage Third isn't in the template, in section wielders.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Weird, I do don't see him either. And it doesn't seem to be a cache problem. Omnibender - Talk - 18:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::And now the Fourth Kazekage is missing from the section? I am correct in saying he also has Magnet Release? Sparxs77 (talk) 14:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hereditary Shouldn't we mention that the element is not a family thing, since the 4th Kazekage can use it but his children can't?-- thats many kekkei genkai. its been stated several times in the serries that even though a character has came from the family line of said kekkei genkai doesnt mean they can use it, however it also means that they can pass the genes on to their children grandchildren et cetera. (talk) 00:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :It's never been said that you have to inherit a kekkei genkai. The Sharingan is a prime example of this- only a select few are able to awaken the dōjutsu. I think the only people that it was said that had to inherit anything was the Byakugan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez, and that's likely only "thanks to" inbreeding--Elveonora (talk) 12:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) although their from the same clan as a whole, they don't do full on inbreeding. ya see genetic mutations dont accur ( from the inbreeding, normaly) if the people (breeding) in question are more than 8 cousin'th (not sure how to spell that). (talk) 13:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Couldn't this technique be a hiden? Multiple people have been shown to be able to use Lave style with no apparent blood relations to each other so maybe it's hiden and other villages found out how to use it Magnet Style is probably a hiden?-- :No, Magnet Release is not a hiden technique.....The hiden techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans which is not the case in Magnet Release techniques nor in lava release techniques. [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 15:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's always possible that someone from those clans betrayed their village and went to another village. FirePit (talk) 15:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It would still be a kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Not a Kekkai Genkai! Hey this isn't a kekkai genkai for one reason that is SUPER important. It says that the third learned it. He was not born with it. That means anyone with the skill to learn it, though it is probably difficult to learn, can in fact learn it. They don't need to be born with the ability, as illustrated by the third not learning it until later and not using it at birth. Someone deleted this, so I'm adding it back in. (talk) 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam Firstly, in order to use an ability that one was born with, one has to learn how to actually use it. Secondly she might have meant learning how he used his Magnet Release to manipulate Iron Sand. Thus your point is moot. (talk) 03:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Thats not the case with basically any type of kekkai genkai that doesnt need to be developed over time. the sharingan doesnt show up automatically, so that would be a perfect example for your argument. a perfect argument for mine is ice release, which haku used with no effort at all when a tiny kid. they dont need to "learn" how to use the release. they just need to learn how to use the jutsu. but since people dont see it as i do, i wont bother putting it back the way i had it, since it will just be deleted again. (talk) 05:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam : Sasuke learned how 'ta use the Sharingan's Techniques over time as he got stronger. Haku was said 'ta be a genious. 'Sides we didn't see Haku formin' some 'tha fancy ice mirrors when he was little. Oh and btw 'tha was Anime Only, it's not Canon, so once more yer point is rendered moot. (talk) 06:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan wow you sound kind of rude when you respond. anyways, the ability doesnt have to be powerful. haku used some small lame ice or water ball. then she killed everyone with big old ice spikes (kind of a powerful move to me) that shows that the ability is shown even at a young age. the 3rd kazekage is not mentioned to have any control over magnets before he learned it. the page itself says that he learned how to do it, not born with it. i would think it clear just by what is said in the post. (talk) 06:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Adam * Firstly: Sory i 'mah comments seem rude. I'm don' mean it like that. * Secondly: 'Tha Ha thing is non-Canon. 'Tha Anime s full of so many inaccuracies 'ta bother arguin' over. Oh and 'ya know Haku is a boy right. * Thirdly: No one ever said 'tha Haku never learned how 'ta use it. it may have been at a young age. Sandaime Kazekage learned how 'ta use Magnet Release 'ta manipulate Satesu, and like all Kekkei Genkai was learned. Jus' cuz' 'ya got 'a Kekkei Genkai doesn't mean yer able 'ta use it off 'tha bat without any problem. Haku was 'a genious, so he learned how 'ta use it at an early age. (talk) 06:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan